


Flower girl

by astr0emeria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: but it's nice, i have no idea what i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0emeria/pseuds/astr0emeria
Summary: Chara backstory as a poem?
Kudos: 2





	Flower girl

Once upon a time, flowers, golden and enchanted, were blooming in a field.

A town, who forbid and punished, worshiped the flowers that they tried to please.

A girl, hurt and sad, away wanted to fly.

Underneath the stars, the flowers, sweet and pure, started to cry.

The girl, lonely and beaten, comforted them in the night.

The town, jealous and afraid, saw her sleeping in petals and in light

They hitted and shouted.

The flowers who pitied the girl

Gave her speed and gave her strength.

The little girl flew without taking her breath.

She runned on the mountain until the top.

She saw a hole and, full of despair, she jumped to break her heart.

Once upon a time, the story of a girl, hopeless and mocked, started all over again


End file.
